


Damn Fine Ride

by Cimorene105



Series: Rodeo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Clothing Kink, Cowboy Castiel, Dean's cowboy fetish, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Fluff and Crack, Gentle Dom Castiel, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Nipple Play, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub Dean, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, ass massage, begging kink, poor Sam's clown fear prevents him from getting laid, rodeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene105/pseuds/Cimorene105
Summary: Dean drags Charlie and Sam out to a rodeo and indulges in some ogling. He's not expecting to be propositioned while he's there.





	Damn Fine Ride

"I'm going up to the stands now, Charlie."

Dean could tell Charlie wasn't paying any attention when he said he would get them seats - his biggest clue was the Justice League wallet labeled fifteen dollars, held tentatively in Charlie's nerdy clutches. He was surprised she could pry one hand off of the merchandise to flap dismissively at him.

"This has so many pockets, Dean. I could even put my phone in here if I used my thinner phone case..."

Dean rolled his eyes and left her to her musing. He knew Charlie would forgive him for not also being his nerdy self in public, even if she did occasionally remind him he no longer needed to hide any part of himself in the closet. The rodeo stands slowly filled while Dean waited, beer in hand and age-21-and-up band on wrist.

Charlie appeared seconds later - shockingly, with the DC wallet now in her possession. She peered around the stands until she saw Dean and raced up the steps toward him.

"There aren't that many unattached guys here," she commented as she sat down. Flashing a shark-like grin, Charlie continued, "There are plenty of girls here with friends, though."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not here to get laid. I'm here to see professionals playing some of the most dangerous sports in the world."

Charlie fixed him with a piercing stare. "You're a fucking liar, Dean Winchester. You paid fifteen dollars at the door to see smoking hot, muscular cowboys in western hats and assless chaps."

It was a good thing the day was cool; the wind on his face disguised any blushing Dean was most certainly not doing in response to this accusation. He didn't get a chance to respond verbally, as the announcer began the opening of the event.

Once the explanations and sponsor thanks were out of the way, the announcer introduced the bull riding cowboys. One by one, they ran out the main gate to one side or the other on the small dirt field. Dean's mouth watered when the fringe on their chaps swung chaotically in their exuberant strides.

Sam caught up to them, as the last cowboy came out, with fries and a boat-load of nacho cheese - the best concessions combination.

"Is Dean ogling the riders' asses yet?"

"Shut up, Sam, or I'll introduce you to the rodeo clown," Dean responded through a mouthful of cheesy potato.

The rodeo clown, as it turned out, introduced himself.

"Hello there, my rodeo-goers! I'm Gabriel, your friendly rodeo clown. Where are my single men in the house?" Charlie stood and pointed wildly at Dean and Sam. Dean tried to shake it off with a laugh and a wave even as he knew his ears were turning pink. Sam was trying not to look queasy.

"Why did I agree to this?" Dean just barely heard him whisper to himself.

"Alright, I see you! You can't hide from me. I promised my brother I'd scope out the audience for him! And hey, I'm single, too!" The clown gave a good-natured eyebrow waggle and preened in an obvious show for them. Dean's face burned as the audience gave a good-natured laugh. Sam buried his face in his hands. Charlie cackled with glee.

"They're brothers, too!" the redhead called with cupped hands.

Gabriel jumped up on the fence at the front of the crowd, openly admiring the two only single men in attendance. "You don't say. Hey, Mr. Tall Drink - I got my eye on you! I'll talk to you later, big boy." He jumped back down and turned to gesture to the gate. "But here he is now, my brother Castiel Novak, four-years bull rider in the state championship," Gabriel turned again to shoot them finger guns, "and he'll hit your brother up later."

Castiel the cowboy came out of the gate on the first bucking bull of the competition, holding onto control by a rope as flimsy as the one gripped tightly in his glove. Dean gasped and whooped with the crowd as the bull bucked higher and farther into the arena, egged on by the clown in his protective barrel.

At the height of the ride, the cowboy lifted his hat and winked in Dean's direction. The animal's hind legs seemed to fall in slow motion as the rider replaced his hat on his smug head and jumped smoothly onto the referee's horse.

Though the other competitors had rides just as nerve-wracking, none of them were quite as smooth as the first one. And none of their scores were quite as good as Castiel's.

The rest of the rodeo was interesting in fits and starts, with long cold pauses in between. There were several audience participation events, like a dance competition that the rodeo clown encouraged the audience to judge with cheering as he indicated each contestant. One of the participants was a woman named Gilda, who had been a dancer for seventeen years; another was the local chief of police; and the third was a local fireman.

Sam gave Charlie grief over how red her face was flushed when the girl twerked it to All the Single Ladies. Dean refrained from commenting for fear of similar retaliation about his cowboy fetish. They all laughed and clapped when the chief of police stole the spotlight with his outrageous 70's moves and then tried twerking for himself. When the audience voted him the winner, the contestants were sent back to their seats and the rodeo continued.

Charlie winked at them before going to comfort the dancer on her devastating loss. Dean grinned and Sam shot Charlie a "Good luck!"

The barrel riding was especially riveting: each rider's technique was instantly apparent in how they directed the steeds through hairpin turns. Charlie wolf-whistled at some of the more impressive of these exclusively female riders, discussing the scores with Gilda. The field was tamped down with a tractor after seven of the competitors rode. In the intermission, the rodeo clown recaptured the audience's attention.

"Kids, hey kids! Come down to the fence. We have seven-hundred dollars-worth of candy provided by our sponsor that we're going to throw to you! Come and get it!"

The mad scramble of children to the edge of the ring inspired a childish glee in Dean. "I'm gonna get some of that. Seven-hundred dollars is a lot of candy. They can spare some for the adults."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, that's fitting, since you are a child, Dean."

"No candy for you, Samantha," Dean fired back on his way down the bleacher stairs.

"Get me something chocolate," Charlie yelled with a thumbs up.

Dean returned three minutes later with two handfuls of assorted sugars, which he kept out of meddling little brother hands and shared with Charlie.

The rodeo clown abruptly stopped near the fence and threw something over from the ground near him. "Hey, Milky Way!" After receiving unimpressed looks from a few ten-year-olds, Gabriel added, "What, it's still in the wrapper; it's still good!"

When the sun started to sink, the already cool day began to feel almost frigid. It wasn't much longer until the activities were winding down and most of the animals were loaded up on trucks or brushed down individually by owners.

"Thank you for attending our rodeo," Gabriel addressed the crowd. "You've been a great audience. Let's hear it again for our cowboys and cowgirls and their long-suffering beasts of burden!"

When the cheering and hollering died down, he called out the Winchesters one last time, "You boys want to see a whole different kind of rodeo, you come on over here; you both look like a damn fine ride!" With one final slap to his own ass for the entertainment of the audience, the clown gave a final, "Good night, rodeo fans!" and ran off behind the gate.

"Time to get laid, Sammy," Dean announced with a slap to Sam's knee.

Sam visibly paled, even in the biting wind and the dwindling light. "I- I'm good," he stammered. "You go ahead and have fun."

Dean turned to his brother and clasped a shoulder in each hand. "Listen to me, Sammy. That person down there is just a guy. A regular guy who does farm and ranch work for a living. A regular farm or ranch guy who wants you to fuck him. It's not like he's gonna wear face paint in bed."

Sam shuddered.

Dean released his brother and clapped his hands. "Whether or not you go over there with me will not impact my night in the least. I'm about to cross a cowboy off my bucket list."

Chuckling to himself, Dean meandered around the rodeo enclosure. Behind the scenes, he found a lot of people who looked very serious and seemed to be busy with their horses and gear.

Dean patted a nearby horse on the neck and asked its solemn eye, "You know where I can find a hot cowboy around here?"

"I'll bet that's something I can help you with."

Startled by the deep voice, Dean found the first bull rider from the event sitting splayed on the fence, smile cocky from his win and blue eyes twinkling from his wit. The man was seriously gorgeous; breathtakingly so. Dean opened and closed his mouth a couple times.

"So you're one of the two single guys at the rodeo?" The cowboy winked.

Dean finally found his voice. "You're the clown's brother, I take it."

The cowboy held out a slip of paper to him instead of answering.

Dean looked down at the writing in confusion. "What's this?"

"I believe the term you're looking for is 'booty call.'"

Dean's bark of laughter at the guy's air quotes surprised even him. "How did you know you'd want my booty? Kinda tough to pick out a particular one from the crowd, I'd imagine."

Castiel shrugged, hopping down from the fence. "I saw you walk in."

"I think I'd remember getting checked out by someone like you," Dean countered cheekily.

Castiel gave an answering chuckle, low and dark, as he moved closer. "I only got a view from behind, although now I wish I'd seen the front, too. You're a hunk from every angle."

Dean blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck. He searched for something to say. "Your ride was amazing. You make it look so flawless."

A devious grin crept onto the cowboy's face. "Are you asking to see my techniques?" Dean coughed and spluttered as that smile grew wider. "Why, that's very forward of you. I don't even know your name."

"D-d-d-dean," he finally managed to spit out.

Castiel took a step right into the flustered man's personal space. "Well, Dean, it just so happens that I live in the area. Why don't I take you to my place and show you the ropes... and blindfolds... and cockrings. I'd love to see even more of that adorable blush. What do you say?"

"I'd say you're coming on a bit strong for a one-night-stand and possible booty call, Cassie. Let the poor man breathe," came the voice of the rodeo clown. A hand thumped Dean on the back and suddenly his airway was clear again. "Where's your brother, the even taller hot stuff?"

Dean blinked several times and remembered how to use his voice. "Sorry, man, he's got this unfortunate thing with clowns. It's got nothing to do with you personally. I thought you were hilarious."

The rodeo clown, who Dean now saw was free of his garish face paint, frowned sadly. He had hair that reminded Dean of Sam. "Damn. Struck out. You kids have double the fun for me, then, since I'm not getting any. Just remember to be safe, sane, and consensual." Gabriel gave a wave and strolled off, ignoring his brother's eye roll.

"How many times do I have to assure my older brother that I do not take BDSM lightly? Honestly, it's like he'll always think of me as inexperienced." The blue eyes returned to burning Dean with their intensity. He felt his mouth dry out under that gaze and the abrupt change of topic. When he licked his lips, the other man tracked the movement.

"So, Dean, would you care to enjoy an evening with me?"

The cowboy was a Dom. How often did Dean meet people who put that information out there so soon in a conversation? On the one hand, Dean wasn't sure he wanted to be the center of this handsome stranger's intense attention. On the other hand, Dean knew that Charlie would call him "a fucking liar" again if she weren't otherwise engaged with that dancer, Gilda, from before.

He had to clear his throat twice before he could convince a hoarse, "Yeah," to escape.

Castiel beamed and Dean felt warmer just seeing that expression twist wide lips into a gummy smile and etch lines deep around the shining eyes.

"Excellent. Did you want to follow me in your car, or-?"

The two quickly worked out the best way to get Dean to follow Castiel home. After giving Sam Castiel's address and number as a safety precaution, they soon found themselves parking in front of a rich farm house. Castiel hadn't brought horses to the event, and his bull had been provided for him, so he'd had only himself to deal with during the rodeo.

Castiel ushered Dean inside and promptly asked him if he'd like dinner.

"Dude, I don't want you to go to all that trouble," he protested.

Castiel gave him a squinting sort of glare. "What's wrong with me wanting to go to the trouble of feeding you, especially since I intend to give you a rigorous workout later?"

Dean blushed again. "I- um, I guess that's a good point."

"Good," Castiel concluded. "Besides, I already have one of my own chickens cooked." He set about making a side to serve with it and Dean found the plates and silverware for them.

"Make sure to drink a glass of water or two, Dean," Castiel added with a gentle smile.

Dean felt the tips of his ears re-warm.

The food was incredible. There was nothing quite like farm-fresh chicken, in Dean's opinion. As they washed the dishes together, and the intoxicating tension slowly increased, Dean realized his spontaneous one-night-stand had morphed into a sort of date. They'd even talked about themselves a bit over dinner.

Castiel dried his hands and set the towel aside in favor of tracing a finger down Dean's jaw line. He splayed his fingers over the man's fluttering heartbeat and leaned in, his eyes flicking down and up again. Dean met him the rest of the way to share equally in the kiss.

Dean settled his hands on Castiel's waist and pressed himself up against the hard muscles of the cowboy's lithe body. He was still wearing his goddamn chaps. What a tease.

Castiel tilted his head to deepen the kiss and Dean found himself drowning in the sensations Castiel allowed him. The other man pulled away and took Dean's hand to guide him to the bedroom.

Dean didn't have any experience going home with strange Doms, so he hadn't been sure what to expect. Whips and chains displayed provocatively on the wall, perhaps? Possibly a four-poster bed dominating the room?

What he saw instead was a very farmhouse style bedroom entirely decorated in warm wood tones and faded primary colors. The quilt on the bed was decorated with bumblebee appliqués. The closed closet might hold the tools for Castiel's predisposition, Dean reasoned.

He caught Castiel smirking at him. "Not what you expected?"

Dean grinned. "Nothing about you is what I expected."

Castiel laughed. Dean thought he could maybe stand to hear that sound a little more before the night was over.

"Let's talk boundaries. Since we're just planning a first scene with each other, tell me both hard and soft limits - even things that can be limits with the right circumstances. I won't go anywhere near your boundaries; I'm sure there will be plenty to run by you for approval even so." Castiel sat on his bed with one foot tucked under him.

Dean was floored. They'd been building something up quite nicely and this guy had to go and bring up the discussion aspect?

He sat gingerly next to the other man. "Um, I'm not used to talking like this. I generally go to a club with my checklist or whatever and get right to it. Guess I'm a bit rubbish at communicating."

A Cheshire grin spread slowly over Castiel's face. "I'm your first casual Dom? This is going to be fun - especially talking about limits. It's like foreplay for me. I'll start, so you get what I mean, and then I want you to tell me all your limits."

Dean kept a wary eye on the man as Castiel leaned forward.

"The first time I saw your ass, I wondered if you would want me to slap it, kiss it, fuck it. Yes to any of those? No?"

"Yes," Dean hurriedly replied.

Castiel chuckled again. "To which one?"

Dean's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "All."

Back was the smug smile. "Good. Now tell me your limits."

Dean cleared his throat. "I... I don't want impact play objects other than your hand."

"And do you want my hand, Dean?" Castiel prompted.

"Yes," Dean breathed. "I don't want blood, knives, or guns."

"Me neither. What's one quirky kink that gets you excited, Dean?"

The question caught him off guard. Dean's blush doubled as he helplessly answered, "C-cowboys."

"I think I can oblige that kink very easily," Castiel allowed with a teasing lilt.

Dean nodded, laughing breathlessly, which reminded him of another limit. "I-I don't want breath play. I might hold my breath at some point, but I don't want you to do it for me."

"Understood. What's one sense you do want me to control, Dean?" Castiel gazed at him intently, leaving the question open to interpretation.

"My sight. You can put me in a blindfold at any point. It calms me down and centers me." Dean was proud of himself for being able to say this in particular. He knew from experience how it worked for him and blindfolds had been a staple of his scenes for years.

Castiel smirked again. "When can I show off my cowboy gear so you can see me, Dean?"

"The blindfold shouldn't stay on the whole time. If you want to play a game with me using the blindfold, before sex would be a good time to use it." Dean smirked back and lowered his voice seductively. "Then you can take it off when you ride me wearing just your chaps, boots, and hat." He was really getting into this. Dean could see the appeal of talking through the boundaries. It was kind of like really informative dirty talk.

Castiel replied to Dean's smirk with a devilish grin. "I like the sound of that. You want me to play games with you? What kind of games don't you like?"

"I don't like mind games or feeling like I've been left alone, even with the blindfold on. Keep talking to me if you're not touching me."

"You want me to touch you, Dean? Can you give me examples of some good ways to touch you?" Castiel spread his fingers over the quilted comforter, like he was already imagining how he'd like to touch the muscular, submissive man in front of him.

Dean knew what was coming by the look in Castiel's eye. He swallowed. "You can touch me lightly anywhere on my body. Touching with more pressure isn't as effective to turn me on."

"Like this?" Castiel picked up one hand and ran his fingertips down Dean's arm.

"Yeah. You can touch me romantically, like on my neck, face, and back."

Castiel cocked his head as if something had just occurred to him. "Do you want to use the stoplight system?"

"That's a good idea. We can do that," Dean replied with relief. Using only a safeword was good with established relationships, but for a new partner who maybe didn't remember the limits as well, checking in with a color was better.

Castiel slid his hand up to cup the back of Dean's neck again. "Color?"

"Green."

"What else is a green kind of touch?"

"Hugging, frottage, gentle face slapping - meaning not hard enough to turn my head for me."

Castiel closed the space between them and his other hand joined the first on Dean's neck, putting them into an embrace that was almost a hug. "What's a yellow or red kind of touch?" he asked quietly, now only a few inches from Dean's face.

"Forcing me to do anything. If you want something, just ask. If you ask me to suck your cock," Dean smirked, glancing down at Castiel's lips and back up to his eyes, "I will. But don't facefuck me and don't force my head."

Castiel's pupils expanded at Dean's filthy flirting. "What's something you'll want to do on your own, even if I don't think of asking?"

Dean was flustered again. This man was asking all the questions he needed to, plus some that would tell him what kind of person Dean was. "K-k-kissing. I guarantee I'll end up kissing you, even if you're not really expecting it. I get attached in the heat of the moment. That's one way I like to connect."

"Me too," the other man confessed. "You can shoot this idea down if it's out of your comfort zone - and I'll completely understand - but I'd really enjoy tying you up, if you'll let me. I have two pairs of leather cuffs at either end of the bed. I can put them in the closet if you don't want them there."

Dean did not possess the vocabulary to tell Castiel exactly how much he liked that idea. "Yes, please. _Green_. Actually..." Dean's face about melted from the force of his blush. What he was about to suggest was erotic, to say the least. "Could you put both pairs on the headboard?"

It took him a moment to catch on, but Castiel's eyes grew wide and hungry when it clicked. His breathing grew labored at the mental image. "Absolutely," he agreed.

Dean felt his dick twitch at the way Castiel was obviously enjoying that Dean wanted to be so vulnerable in bondage.

Cas gathered his wits again and graced Dean with another gummy smile. "So. No impact toys, but yes to cuffs and blindfold. What other toys do you like? Are you interested in any penetration toys? I have some unopened ones you could look at if you're interested."

"Um, I think we have a lot to work with already. Can we see how it goes?" Dean wouldn't feel comfortable taking responsibility for the guy's insertion toys.

"That's fair. What color do you say we get to know each others' bodies and maybe bring some power play into it?"

"Green." Dean couldn't believe he'd never talked to anyone this way before. It felt amazing that a Dom was actually using what Dean had previously thought of as an inconvenient conversation for dirty talk.

"May I kiss you again, Dean?"

"Yeah, that's green too."

Castiel closed the gap between them. Dean had never been happier that he was comfortable kissing people - this guy was incredible. Even if Dean hadn't known Castiel was a Dom, he would have suspected so just from the way he kissed. Castiel used his mouth like he had all the time in the world to make Dean lose his mind.

Castiel proved it by pulling away slightly to issue his first command. "On your stomach, Dean."

Dean obliged and Castiel surrounded him, one knee between his legs, chest pressing into Dean's back, hand on the back of Dean's head, and lips reclaiming Dean's. He couldn't remember the last time a Dom had bothered to build the intimacy with him this way, by showing Dean he could be trusted to hold a sub down and give nothing but pleasure.

"Is there anything else in particular that you want or don't want, Dean?" Castiel rumbled behind Dean's ear.

Dean panted slightly from the hazy pleasure of being fully restrained by this cowboy. "I've got a condom in my back pocket. Go ahead and get it," he invited with a come-hither challenge over his shoulder.

Castiel returned the eye-fuck as he put a modicum of space between his pelvis and Dean's ass. He lightly dragged his hands down the man's body to cup the round glutes in his hands. They flexed under him, prompting Castiel to squeeze.

Dean moaned at the short massage and almost pouted when it stopped. Then the cowboy's dick settled on his ass again and Dean had absolutely nothing to complain about. A hand came up to his face, offering the small foil packet.

"Hold this for me," Castiel half-asked, half-ordered. Dean found himself dissolving to mush under the way the Dom made asking for consent so damn sexy. At every turn, Dean had a choice that would not only not ruin the mood, but would ratchet it up another notch.

Dean opened his mouth, licked his lips, and stuck his tongue out like the goddamn tease he loved to be.

The heated look on Castiel's face turned predatory. He traced the open cavity with the edge of the packet before placing the center lightly on Dean's tongue. Dean retracted his tongue and held a corner of the condom between his lips.

"Damn," Castiel breathed. "It might as well be an apple in your mouth; you look good enough to eat. Will you be my dessert, Dean?"

Dean was quick to nod and mumble, "Green," around the obstruction in his mouth. Hell yeah, he would be this man's dessert. If Castiel brought out whip cream and a cherry, Dean would be a goddamn confection for the Dom.

Castiel nosed along Dean's jaw and flitted his grip to Dean's wrists. "I want your hands over your head so I can get your shirt off," he whispered.

Dean nodded and obliged. They stripped quickly, Dean's clothing mostly helped off by Castiel, who was still holding him down, and all of Cas's clothing came off except his chaps and boots. After the last article was tossed aside, Castiel took the condom, tore it open, and rolled it onto himself. He blanketed Dean with his body again. That warm cock on his ass was the most wonderful feeling.

"You mentioned sucking my dick. Did you really want to do that, or would it feel like a chore for you, Dean? Beg me if you want my cock in your mouth," Castiel rasped.

"Please," Dean let himself beg shamelessly, "please let me suck your dick, Castiel. I need it in my mouth."

"Good boy, Dean. Do you like being praised?" Castiel kissed a line up Dean's neck.

Dean's face felt swimmingly hazy from the way Castiel was talking to him. Dirty talk had never phased Dean like this before, but - then again - it had never been used to ask him about his kinks before, either. He swallowed, realizing he must be salivating over his partner. "Y-yeah. I like b-being called a good boy."

"What else should I call you when you're good, Dean? Any pet names that you like? Any derogatory terms that turn you on?" Castiel scratched his nails along Dean's scalp and tugged slightly on the hair.

Dean moaned at the feeling. "You... You can call me... Never mind." Dean thought he'd been doing well so far - he knew it was too good to be true. Here came his rational self-consciousness to prove him right. Dean hid his face in the quilt, feeling the back of his neck burn with shame.

Castiel wasn't having it. "I won't force you to tell me, Dean, but I want you to know this is a safe environment. You deserve to be called the names that make you feel good. You're beautiful, such a good boy, and what I've seen of you so far has been wonderful."

Dean shook his head, but peeked back at Castiel anyway. The man looked tenderly at him, like everything about him was important - even this thing that Dean had been called only a handful of times.

Was Dean really ready to let a stranger call him something that could be damaging if said the wrong way?

"Maybe... Maybe I'll tell you later?" Dean offered.

Castiel nodded approval. "Absolutely. Only if you want to."

"Yeah," Dean smiled. That just about made up his mind for him. This far, Castiel had been the opposite of pushy, which made for the perfect Dom, in Dean's opinion.

Castiel kissed Dean's ear, then licked it. "Good boy," he whispered.

Dean bit his lip on a whine.

"You were so good, begging for what you want, so now you can have it. Come here and suck my cock, Dean." After scooping up his Stetson, Castiel stood up on his bed. He towered over Dean, who scrambled to his knees.

Everything this man did impressed Dean more and more. He showed Dean that discussing boundaries was hotter than generic dirty talk, he didn't pressure Dean to go past his boundaries, and now he stood on his own bed like a Western wet dream so that Dean could kneel on a soft surface instead of the floor.

Dean might get spoiled by this Dom.

He steadied himself by tangling one set of his fingers in the fringe on Castiel's hip and curled the other set around the thick leather of one boot. Dean thanked his past self for the foresight to get pre-lubed condoms that actually tasted okay.

Dean knew what he looked like when he was sucking cock -

"Beautiful," Castiel completed Dean's train of thought.

Another blush stained his cheeks despite his confidence. Dean liked the praise, but it wasn't always easy to hear. He almost shyly nuzzled up to Cas's cock and ran his lips along the length to get them wet.

Cas's breath hitched.

Dean's smirk returned as his confidence came flooding back. If the cowboy was this easily affected, he was about to lose his freakin' mind with the things Dean would do to him.

Full lips parted gently around the head of Cas's cock and eyelashes fluttered, green irises flashing from underneath. Hot tongue worked its way around and under until it extended along the sensitive underside in swirling patterns.

Castiel groaned and tipped his head back, overwhelmed by the heat enveloping his length.

Dean sank down to his limit and then relaxed, fucking himself shallowly to take more. He groaned his pleasure at having his mouth full like this. It had been far too long since Dean had indulged himself in sucking to his heart's content. It sent him to a quiet, happy, greedy place in his mind. He was beyond enthusiastic.

It was definitely making Cas lose his mind.

"Oh god, Dean - _Dean_ ," Castiel gripped Dean's hair and caught his eye after a few minutes. "I need you to stop now, or I'm going to come."

Dean slowly - and with great suction - backed off to settle on his haunches.

Cas gave a last shuddering sigh and returned to his knees next to Dean. He cupped the man's face and slipped the other arm around his waist, kissing now-swollen lips until they tingled.

"Holy fuck," Cas praised.

Dean chuckled, moving on to press kisses to Cas's neck.

Castiel's lips flirted over Dean's ear. "Lay down, Dean. I want you handcuffed to my bed."

It was Dean's turn to lose his breath for a moment. The time had come to trust. On each occasion he did this with someone new, there was a niggling fear at the back of Dean's mind that this time was the time he'd picked the wrong person to tie him up. He watched Castiel bring the cuffs out to show him. He easily transferred the ankle pair up to the knobs at each corner of the headboard. He looked to Dean for approval and smiled when it was given.

"As you can see, I have attached the wrist restraints together so that you may easily unbuckle yourself in the case that this is needed or wanted." For the first time, Castiel sounded completely serious, not a hint of his arousal coloring the show and tell. It immediately put Dean at ease. His chest grew warmer with affection as Castiel continued.

"You are by no means obliged emotionally or physically by me to remain in the cuffs for any reason. If, in fact, you do not find you enjoy it or if you stop enjoying it, I want you to unbuckle yourself immediately or ask me to and you will be freed, even if it's one cuff or all four."

Eyes twinkling, Dean reached up to the cowboy's face to caress his cheek. Dean could feel his expression go inexplicably sappy at the way this man addressed his fears and boundaries like it was normal procedure - like it was expected that Dean should have a way to get out of the restraints.

Crow's feet lingering at his eyes, Dean laid back and raised his hands above his head.

Castiel took in the new position with possessive eyes before and after clipping the cuffs over Dean's pulse. His fingers made feather-light tracks down the insides of Dean's arms. He'd been listening to what Dean said about the kind of touch he wanted. Dean wasn't even sure, at this point, why he was surprised.

"It sounded like you might have been looking forward to a blindfold game, so I hope you'll forgive me for skipping it today. I'd much rather worship your body while you can see me right now." Castiel's eyes stayed on his.

Dean nodded.

Cas raised an eyebrow.

Dean shivered. "Green," he forced out.

At some point, Dean would find out the dark promise behind that eyebrow, but not right this second. He wanted to be good. He wanted that body worship.

Castiel did not disappoint. "I'll cuff your feet in a few minutes," he assured as his fingertips continued to delicately trace Dean's not inconsiderable musculature. Being head mechanic and next in line to the title of your adoptive father's auto shop will do that to a person. He shared this thought with Cas when he traced Dean's stretched pecs.

Cas sniggered in a juvenile way.

"What?" Dean wasn't completely sure he wanted to know.

"We both work with horsepower," Cas snorted.

Dean groaned, "I'm supposed to be the dorky, cheesy, one-liner guy. Where do you get off stealing my lines, man?"

Though they both took a moment to giggle, it didn't kill the mood at all. This probably had something to do with the easy way Castiel was now spread out along Dean's body and mouthing his way down. After long minutes spent making Dean's nipples as puffy as his lips, Cas continued.

"I'd really love to rim you right now, but unfortunately, I don't have condoms specific to that purpose on hand." Castiel flicked his eyes up before skipping over Dean's groin to suck hickeys onto the freckled thighs.

Dean nodded his understanding. "Gotta be safe." He was slowly sinking into his arousal even so. Castiel's lips and tongue worked magic on his nerve endings and sent pleasure singing up his spine. Cas had Dean turn over so he could repeat the treatment on Dean's back and ass cheeks.

At some point, Cas must have reached for lube, though Dean had missed it. He'd closed his eyes in bliss several times. Now Castiel was truly massaging his ass and hole. Dean had never thought to use lube like that before. He moaned with abandon.

"So good, Cas. Don't stop."

Cas didn't stop. His massage extended to the perineum and inside of Dean's ass.

 _"Oh fuck,"_ Dean keened at the sensation. He didn't notice when another finger began stretching him; it translated as part of the massage. He soon did begin to feel that contradicting feeling of fullness while not being full enough.

"More, please," he begged. He felt the third finger, this time. Dean panted as it filled him and he screamed as it found his prostate. "God, yes - _yes_ , Cas."

Lips kissed his thigh and Dean snuck a peek at the man who was making it a pleasure to be prepped. He startled at the absolutely debauched sight that met him. Dean would have thought Cas was the one being opened up for a cock with the way the cowboy's sweaty hair stood on end where his hat was askew, the color sat high in his cheeks, and his pupils flared wider with every noise Dean made.

"Fuck me," Dean growled.

Cas nodded, removed his fingers, and Dean flipped back over. Castiel panted heavily as he lifted Dean's legs into the air. Neither of them could break eye contact while Castiel hastily strapped the sub's ankles in place. As he had before with Dean's arms, Castiel trailed his hands down the long, wide-spread, bowed legs. He leaned into Dean's space and gripped his hips.

  
"What a beautiful boy," he whispered on Dean's neck while he slid slowly into the man's waiting hole.

Dean couldn't remember feeling so pampered in his life. The casual fuck he'd craved with an idealistic, cartoon cowboy paled in comparison to the quirky and compassionate attention from the Dom he'd gone home with.

"Let me know when you're ready," Cas broke Dean out of his stray thought.

"Princess," Dean gasped, only half meaning to say it aloud. May as well commit. "Slap my ass and call me princess." He was quite sure his face looked sunburnt.

Castiel rumbled his appreciation. "It fits you. I feel honored to have your trust. Take all the time you need; just tell me when you're ready, princess," Cas repeated warmly while he peppered Dean's boiling skin with lingering kisses and rubbed his ass in anticipation.

Dean gasped through the adrenaline rush of his confession and couldn't keep himself from rhythmically - and torturously for Cas, he was sure - squeezing the cock inside of him. Dean admired the cowboy's self-control when his hips only jumped minutely each time.

Dean decided to test just how far that patience stretched. He clamped down tight and bounced his hips hard. Whatever physical pleasure he derived from this was eclipsed by the low, heated groan it pulled from Castiel, his face screwing up in ecstasy. That sound and sight would fuel Dean's spank bank for years, as would the reprimand that came next.

Cas slapped Dean's ass hard and held his hips firmly to the mattress. "I believe you were to tell me when you were ready. Isn't that right, Dean?"

"Y-yes." Dean's heart thundered. He knew he'd willfully misbehaved. Here came the consequences.

"What did you do instead?" Castiel hissed dangerously.

"I moved on my own." Dean was having a difficult time finding the words, but he managed to spit them all out.

"And what was I going to do if you told me you were ready?"

Dean had a sinking feeling he knew where this was going. "You were going to fuck me."

"That's right. If you were good, I was going to do all the work. I'd planned to fuck you nice and slow until you begged me to pound you hard and fast." Cas ground teasingly into Dean's prostate. Dean felt tears start to prickle in his eyes from the mixed messages.

Castiel paused. "What color for begging, Dean?" he asked very seriously. It was exactly the reassurance Dean needed. His consent was still required, every move this man made was still to do nothing but please him.

"Green," Dean sighed. He nodded for Castiel to continue.

Castiel nodded back in acknowledgement. "Now, however," Cas continued in an ominous voice, "I think I'll let you fuck yourself on my cock. If you work hard, you can make it up to me. Good boys get rewarded with the kind of sex they want. Can you be good, Dean?"

"Yes. Please," Dean begged for the chance to do well.

"That's my good princess." Cas validated Dean with another kiss behind his ear, then pulled back out of his ass just a couple inches. "I want you to fuck yourself on my cock, princess. Can you do that for me?"

Even half-drugged on the power play, Dean could hear the genuine concern in Cas's question, could see it on his face. He grinned. "Yes, Sir," he purred, voice demure while his hips thrust in a way that was anything but. Cas held Dean's gaze even while his eyes fought to cross and glaze over.

Dean reveled in his triumph. He loved the feeling of the dick in his ass, of his ass cheeks bouncing between the bed and Cas's balls, of the leather restraints limiting his movement and making him look so wanton and desperate, of his own dick slapping his stomach. He loved that his surrender was eroding Castiel's resolve.

Cas's mind began to fog from the privilege of feeling Dean underneath him, pleasuring him and getting off on doing so. When he could no longer hold eye contact or hold in his groans, Castiel considered Dean's debt paid in full. He lowered himself to press Dean into the bed, Dean valiantly still undulating to the best of his ability and moaning at the increased contact.

"Good little princess," Castiel crooned happily against Dean's throat. "You were so good for me."

Dean shuddered at the praise.

"Let me give you what you want, now. Yes?"

"Yeah, green."

"Good." With a peck to Dean's jaw, Castiel began a slow, steady, deeply gratifying rhythm.

"Fuck me hard and fast, Sir?" Dean pleaded.

"Begging already, Dean? I'm impressed. Such a good boy. Beg me some more, princess," Castiel said into Dean's burning cheek.

"Please," his voice hitched. "God, _please_ , Castiel - please fuck me harder, Sir." Dean's eyelids were drooping with the heat rolling through him at every roll of the Dom's hips.

Castiel groaned and moved a little faster. "Is this a hard enough fuck for you, little princess, or do you need even more?"

Dean loved that Castiel wasn't just saying that for a humiliation kink - the man hadn't asked about humiliation, for starters. Castiel was genuinely asking how hard Dean wanted it and would give it to him harder and harder until Dean was satisfied.

 _"More, please, Sir,"_ Dean moaned.

Castiel increased his speed until his hip bones were smacking Dean's skin. He brought a hand up and swung it forward to slap that ass as he fucked it.

Dean moaned and tilted his head back, letting go to bask in the scene. "Thank you, sir," he breathed. "Another, please."

"Good boy, princess. You're amazing," Castiel wonderingly admired as he spanked Dean again and again.

Dean shuddered at the praise and huffed out a tiny moan at every handprint Castiel left on his ass. The Dom switched to spank the other cheek after a little while. "What color, princess?" he checked in.

"Green," Dean moaned, floating up slightly from sub space before drifting back down again.

"Tell me if that changes," Castiel commanded before really letting himself go as well. This awe-inspiring man was trusting Castiel with so much. It was a privilege to see him trussed up on Cas's bed, begging to be fucked and spanked, sinking into sub space and moaning a constant stream of, "Oh, _Cas_ , yes - god, _please_."

Castiel had done that to him. He loved the feeling of fucking his sub the way he'd been asked - the way he'd been begged.

"Oh, god, Dean," he groaned. Castiel picked up Dean's cock and the moans turned to high keening. Dean thrashed his head back and forth, still begging, "Please, please."

"Come for me, princess," Castiel growled with a last slap to Dean's ass, a harsh stroke over the length of Dean's cock, and a dirty grind into Dean's prostate.

"Castiel!" Dean sobbed brokenly as he came. Tears squeezed from his eyes and his Adam's apple jumped while his cock spurted his spend.

Castiel stilled while watching with adoration. He stroked Dean's cock while Dean orgasmed, stroked it while the man twitched in overstimulation, and kept stroking until the sub opened his bleary eyes and aimed for a watery smile.

"Hey," he said, a small frown line between his brows. "You didn't come yet."

Castiel smiled sheepishly. "I was distracted."

Dean grinned sunnily. "Untie me and I'll help you out with that, Sir."

Castiel reached up to undo the cuffs and rubbed Dean's ankles while Dean rubbed his wrists. Cas sat back and Dean knelt.

"Put me where you want me, Dean," Castiel told him. Dean gladly manhandled him into sitting against the headboard. He climbed into Cas's lap and sank down to sheath Cas's cock in him again.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's shoulders and nudged the Stetson out of the way so he could rest their foreheads together.

"Fuck, that was so good," he murmured as he began moving. "I haven't come like that in a long time. You rode me good and hard, cowboy. Now you let me ride you. Yeah?"

Castiel nodded. "Yeah," he repeated.

Dean brought their lips gently together and began swiveling his hips on Castiel's lap. He used his legs to ride up and down on Cas's cock.

Castiel tried to take control of the kiss, to make it good for Dean, but Dean drew back to beseech him, "Let me please you, Sir. Let me kiss you; let me ride you; let me make you come."

The Dom drunkenly nodded and this time put up no resistance when Dean claimed his lips again. Dean moaned into Cas's mouth and explored the man's body with his hands while he undulated against the Dom. Dean hooked one hand into the belt of Castiel's chaps. He swept his tongue along Castiel's. He rolled one of Castiel's nipples between his fingertips.

When Castiel's breath caught at the attention given to his nipple, Dean latched onto the other as well and really started bouncing on Cas's dick.

"God, Cas, you don't know how hot you are. You're one of the best Doms I've ever had. So fucking sexy. You know it's been years since I let anyone call me princess?" Dean confessed between kisses. "You have this way of inspiring the trust you'll do right by me. And fucking hell, did you ever. _Damn_ , Sir."

The dirty talk was getting to Castiel, Dean could tell. His breath was heavier as he gazed up at Dean with heavy-lidded eyes. He'd groaned when Dean told him he was the first person in years to use Dean's favorite pet name. Cas was getting close.

Time to drive it home. Dean panted into Cas's ear. "Oh, god, Sir. You made me come so _hard_ ," he moaned urgently. Dean didn't know if Cas was a possessive bastard, but he figured most Doms were, so he went for it. "I'll be thinking about how well you fucked me for years, Castiel." And even if Cas didn't care one way or the other, it was true anyhow.

Castiel shuddered through his orgasm and couldn't help thrusting up into Dean's tight heat a few times. _"Dean,"_ he groaned loud and long, his hands clutching Dean's sides. The sub continued to kiss Castiel and thrust slowly along his softening cock.

When Cas looked like he was coming back to himself again, Dean let them separate. He flopped down on the bed next to Castiel's leather-clad legs.

"That was amazing, Dean," Castiel commented rather obviously. After discarding the condom, he handed Dean a water bottle from the bedside table and began feeding him small pieces of chocolate.

"What, no 'Thanks for the ride, stallion?'" Dean breathlessly laughed.

Cas chuckled in return and scooted down to cup Dean's face. "How about 'You're the best and most compelling sub I've ever had the pleasure of playing with' and 'I'd like to get to know you better, Dean'?"

The rest of Dean's air deserted him. He gazed up at the cowboy that had rocked his world - that was offering to continue to rock his world. There was only one answer he wanted to give.

"Yeah, Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> [My YouTube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnTcO921RLNZVxTYOWVq5Lg)  
>  Lookie what I did!


End file.
